Fools Believe
by Depressing Shadows
Summary: "I was so young... and stupid back then. Following orders, not thinking for myself"


**Alright, about time I wrote something now. Moving away from Shadamy for one story. I got this idea from a very good Norwegian short story, so lets see how the concept plays out in the Sonic universe.**

**Now, without further ado…**

**Fools believe…**

When I left my office, it was already dark outside. Another busy day, containing the usual bullshit paperwork, nagging bosses and obligatory shooting training. Now, feeling tired and run-down, I needed to relax, and I knew the perfect place. Best thing; it was within walking distance. Letting out a heavy sigh, I forced my legs to start moving.

"_But sir, with all due respect, that's against human rights and military laws. Furthermore, doing this will…"_

_I was suddenly cut off by my commander's voice baking another order through my earpiece._

"_You have your orders, __solder!__ This little project of theirs is becoming gradually more dangerous by the minute. The once who die during the projects their conducting are becoming increasingly difficult to hide, or explain for that matter. Now, do what you're told! You're not the one to make these decisions"_

_Sighing in surrender, I cut the com-line and prepared to do the unthinkable._

Finally. I swear making my way up this hill becomes more tiring as the days go by. Then again, I'm not getting any younger by the seconds. Laying down in the dry spring grass, I close my eyes, feeling all the stress of a status qou day slowly, but surely, disappear.

_I checked my ammunition before entering; 30 bullets plus the one who is already loaded into the barrel. I also had two extra magazines and a M1911 handgun. I turn the safety off both my weapons and turned to face the door._

"_May whatever god they believe in protect them from this travesty, from this day, from… me"_

_I entered the room, immediately getting the busy scientists attention. They looked at me, then at my gun, then at me again. A quizzical look turned to a look of fear as I pointed the rifle at them. _

As I opened my eyes, looking at the starry night sky, I saw something familiar; an empty space colony orbiting the earth. I still remember what I did that day, and I'm not, nor will ever be, proud of it, even after 63 years.

"Damn… I'm getting old. I was so young… and stupid back then. Following orders, not thinking for myself…"

_As the gunshots rattled trough the metal corridors of the Ark, I saw the scientists, their families, their friends and their children fall to the floor with a hole in their bodies where their life had been. My shaky hand removed the empty magazine and changed it with a new, full one. Blood now started to flood the floor, adding to the already gruesome sight. My stomach twisted and turned at the sight, but I forced myself to ignore it. Gunshots from the other extermination teams now started to rattle throughout the Ark; there was no turning back now. Feeling slightly dizzy and lightheaded, I entered the next room and repeated my actions, duplicating the scene._

A tear made its way down my cheek as I thought of what I had done that day, the screams of the innocent and the dying still ringing in my head.

"If only I could undo it, or at least get some kind of punishment for what I did… Instead I lied… to cover myself…"

_Dizzy and disgusted, I stumbled out into the main hallway of the Ark, bending over and throwing up. When I regained some self-control, I saw a small girl, probably only in her early teens, running away from her impending doom. I had orders that I needed to follow, although I didn't feel right doing this. I started to chase her trough the hallways, throwing away my empty rifle and pulling out my handgun._

"_She went that way"_

_I was soon joined by three other guys, wearing the standard G.U.N uniform as we chased her trough the hallway._

That girl… has haunted me since that day. Maria. Not one day has gone past without that scene playing at least once in my head. Her last moments… Her last scream… before I cut her down…

"_She has entered the escape-pod bay! We need to stop her before she can escape!" _

_We quickly got to the door, finding that it was locked with a password/ID lock._

"_Stand back, guys" I said calmly, as I walked over to the ID lock scanning area. I stepped into it, letting it scan me. After a few seconds, it blinked green and the door was unlocked. We entered the room in a type of flying wedge formation, me leading the charge. A gasp emitted from the girl as I pointed my gun at her. A scream of pure agony shortly followed as the sound of a gunshot rung through the air._

Getting to my feet, I turned my face away from the stars and focusing it on a view of the city.

"Everyone here believed my story… my little cover-up… my little lie, including that pathetic gang of would-be heroes"

Letting out an evil chuckle, I ran my hand through my black, crimson streaked quills.

"Fools believe… What their told"

**Fucking admit it! You didn't see that coming.**

**Tell me what you think in the review section.**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**ShadowLegion**


End file.
